The present disclosure relates to a tuner module and receiving device applicable to a television tuner or the like.
In recent years, a television (TV) tuner, which is an example of a high-frequency module, is incorporated not only in a TV receiver but also an IT device, such as a personal computer (PC).
These TV and PC have become small-sized and thinner year by year to enhance convenience. Also in a tuner module, a reduction in thickness has been an important issue.
Examples of the shape of a TV tuner and its implementing method are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3411461, which is herein referred to as a first example, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-229212, which is herein referred to as a second example.
In the first example, the outer shape of a contact surface of a chassis on which an input connector (an antenna connector) is to be mounted is configured to be thicker than a chassis angle part.
This shape is optimized for the purpose of making a casing of a single tuner body thinner, and the structure is such that the thickness is determined by the outer diameter of the input connecter.
The second example describes a structure in which a lower part of an input-connector mounting position abuts on a circuit board where a tuner is mounted and another leg part simultaneously abutting on the circuit board at a similar height is combined for mounting.
Also with this method, the thickness of the tuner is determined to be approximately equal to the outer diameter of the input connector.